evaluate the influence of immunosuppression and therapy with whole body radiation and chemotherapy on the risk of new malignancies following bone rrow transplantation. The association between development of a new ncer, in particular, new solid tumors, and prolonged immune suppression om chronic GVHD and/or high dose radiation will be estimated. Cancer sk among the cohort of patients not exposed to immune suppression autologous transplants) will be evaluated. Variation in risk by age at ansplantation and time after transplantation will be quantified.